


What The Heart Wants

by JuliaMontague2020 (Lavenderfreak)



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/JuliaMontague2020
Summary: Anne Sampson may have a crush on Julia Montague!
Relationships: Julia Montague/Anne Sampson
Kudos: 10





	What The Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea! I'm still a huge Javid shipper.
> 
> Check out my James Bond fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55407001#workskin
> 
> Check out my latest work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

What The Heart Wants

Anne Sampson, the head of the metropolitan police, sat in the intense meeting at the home office listening to Julia Montague, the Home Secretary, complain about the police. This was meeting was suppose to be the opposite of hot but it was to Anne, who though married, had harbored a secret crush on Julia. Julia was furious and that made it better. She liked Julia angry. She liked Julia in any state really but to her, angry was the best. The feeling of anger, made everything hotter. Anne tried to remember a time that she didn't find the current Home Secretary attractive but she couldn't.

It almost seemed unseemly for Anne to be attracted to Julia, they were almost the same person. They were both smart, strong and powerful women, who loved power a little too much. But Anne wished for a brief second, Julia would love her.

She wished Julia would asked everyone to leave except Anne. And she would ask Anne to stay in a flirty voice, while losing a button on her white blouse that matched perfectly against her pale skin. Anne loved it when she wore white. Anne would say yes and then before Julia could say anything else she would kiss her red, red lips and Julia would kiss her back and whispered in her ear, "I've always wanted you!"

And then Anne would say "I've always wanted you too." Then Julia would pin her against the wall in the home office and pull her hair out of the ponytail and then kiss her neck. She would then turn Julia around and pin her against the wall, now with Julia biting her lip. She would then gently unbutton her shirt and kiss her chest. As Anne was indulging in this fantasy being with her dream woman. She was then interrupted by Julia "Anne, I know this is all your fault," she screamed in the present. Anne sighed, Julia would never be with her but one could dream, right?


End file.
